In many electronic systems it is necessary to employ converters like DC/DC converters, AC/DC converters, or DC/AC converters in order to generate the currents and voltages to be used by the electronic circuit. A buck converter typically comprises one or more half-bridge circuits, each provided by two semiconductor power switches, such as power MOSFET devices, and further passive components, such as an inductance and a capacitance. The switching of the power MOSFET devices is controlled by a control semiconductor chip. The components of the buck converter may be provided as individual components which are mounted on a printed circuit board. Alternatively, a number of components may be accommodated in a single housing to provide a multi-chip module, also referred to as a System-in-Package (SiP), which has the advantage that the assembly of the module on the board is simplified and the space required on the board can be reduced. Moreover, there is an increasing demand to utilize other semiconductor materials than those employed in conventional devices in order to benefit from their electronic properties and improved switching characteristics.